


The last audio log

by j520j



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Old Age, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: "Well, now… how the story ends? For me, for you. What I REALLY want to show you?"





	The last audio log

Henry.

 

I’m happy you made it! I’m really happy! I knew you would. I mean, I did’t have the slighest doubth you would free Bendy. You would free them all! All my little poor devils, the little lost souls, any of them! That’s the reason I’m recording this. I know you will survive to listen the last audio log.

Well, now… how the story ends? For me, for you. What I REALLY want to show you?

Heh, yes! I know… I woundn’t be recording this if I didn’t have the certainty that it will only be for your ears. I mean… what Linda would think of this? Nevertheless… how’s she doing? She’s ok, right? If ‘yes’, I’m happy! Trully.

You've always been a family man. Not suit to show bussiness at all. This work demands much sacrifice. Personal sacrifice. You have no time for you, for family, and all your friends will be coworkers. Nah, no friends out the workshop. No time.

I remember receiving the news about my mother’s death. I attented to her funeral, stay a while, and I came quickly to the workshop to work. Everybody was “Oh, Mr. Drew, don’t push yourself! You need time! Don’t worry, the cartoons will still be here when you return! Take a week off.” Fools, they didn’t understand show bussiness! I mean, people buy the tickets to see our shows every week. What could happen if we skip one? Ok, a lot will go back next week, but other will watch another show instead… some of that damn Disney’s cartoon! Ugh, I hate this guy!

Ah, yes. The past is the past. You was there, Henry. You was there from the beginning. I mean, you created Bendy. You is his father. Hah! There! I spited out! Happy? Yes, yes… now you can take this tape to the court. Go to it! I don’t care. No more.

I simply want to… ah… make peace with you.

I have no wife, no children, most of my relatives are gone and the others hate me. I don’t blame them. When I had the cash, they mean nothing to me. Now that I’m penniless they mean even less. To hell with all them. I regreat nothing!

No, I regreat one thing…

Do you remember our nights in the workshop, Henry? I’m happy I can’t hear your answer, ‘cause I think I can be hurt with it. I remember them very, very well… sometimes, the memories are the only think that keep me to commite the mortal sin of suicide – well, woundn’t be my first mortal sin.

Overwork was our excuse. Always work! And then, after a few more pages drawn, your ink-stained hands found a more pleasurable job. You always complained that I was talked too much, so you indicated a new kind of work for my lips. And what can I say about poor Wally, who, when he arrived the next morning, had no idea how it was possible to break the animation tables every week. “I’m outta here!” he always said. Good ridance!

Heh, you don’t feel like taking this tape to the court anymore, do you?

Henry, I know you must think the worst of me after see what happened to the studio. Not only a big abandoned mess, right? Worst. Much, much worst. You were already gone when I ordered the first ink machine. I wanted to… to… to make my dreams real. The kind of dreams that can be socially accepted. The triumph at work. Immortality through your creation. The love of thousands of fans.

But the truth was that the only dream I wanted to accomplish was to have you in my arms. And no ink machine could fullfill that. Even if I could draw you and put a copy of you inside the machine, it wouldn’t be the same.

I regreat I didn’t say that to you Henry:

I love you. With all my heart. Not just 'fun with the boss' time, I really loved you. I still love.

Would you have married if I had told you this before? Could we be together until today? You could have your family, Henry. Your normal and suburban family, I wouldn’t mind. I could be your affair, meeting you in the shadows, just like we always did when we worked together.

No, you're a family man, right? You would never accept my total and complete love.

Or would you?

Well, anyway, it's too late.

I'm glad you've come this far. Here was the place you should be. Inside the deeper and hidden hole that is my heart. In the end, all these abominations had a purpose, didn’t they? They are the guardians of my soul, the protectors of my cold and pragmatic man's mask. But you, Henry, have defeated them all.

Again.

Do whatever you want with this tape. Save it, burn it, leave it right here in this place. Do whatever you want. Except for Bendy's copyrights, there was nothing else in this life that I didn’t agree with you.

Ah, yes! Forgive me for my jealousy over the character, but it's that ... that … he was ‘our’ son. And you know how, sometimes, separated couples like to use their children as exchange coins, don’t they? Yes, I’m the worst. My best half was always you.

I bid you goodbye, my love, ‘cause we won’t meet again. Not in this life.

Not in this crap real life.

Always yours, body and soul, Joey.

 

Ah.

 

I almost forgot.

 

In the end, I mean, the VERY end of the last reel you’ll see the video. Yes… THAT video! Heh, I hope our son was destroyed before he saw it!


End file.
